


Thinking Spot

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assassination Attempt(s), Competition, Episode Tag: s02ep02 - the one where Alex saves Lena from Corben, F/F, FBI Agent Alex Danvers, Pre-Relationship, they meet in a park because tumblr said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: Lena meets an attractive woman that has the same thinking spot as her on the bench in the park. One day she's there first and they turn it into a competition to reach it first but what will Lena think when one day the mysterious redhead didn't come?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Thinking Spot

Alex jogs through the damp park, earphones blasting music as mud splatters on her running shoes. The park is empty and the smell of rain and trees invade her nostrils. It’s a chilly, overcast day and Alex had been forced and threatened to relax and let her mind wander a bit. A brisk of air makes her baggy hoodie sway with the wind as she burrows her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

She slows down when she gets to the bench she usually sits on, only to find that another person had come there before her.

The woman looks like she’s in her mid-twenties, long raven locks are draping over her face but she can see the frames of her glasses perched on the bridge of her button nose. She’s slumped down, her legs are crossed as she reads a worn book. She’s wearing a gray sweatshirt and black jeans that show a very feminine form.

She must have stood there for too long because the said woman is now looking at her and _goddamn_ , she may have been lowkey staring at the woman but nothing had prepared her for those eyes, notable blue-green eyes that stood out like a full moon in the night sky. She smiles softly before choosing to sit by the next bench instead.

Taking a deep breath she checks her phone to see if someone had texted her, and sighs when her notification bar is clear as she shoves it into her pocket. Her eyes dart around, taking in the scenery and the weather as she removes her earphones and the sound of quietness engulfs her. She sighs in contentment as she eases into the bench and places her arm on the backrest.

A ringtone interrupts her state of calm and she immediately digs her jacket pocket for her phone to check who had called. She frowns when she doesn’t find a caller ID or even a caller.

She looks around and finds that the same woman from earlier had been the one to answer the call on her phone, she clears her throat in embarrassment as she slumps back down on the bench.

“Jess?” There’s a long pause and Alex can’t help herself to overhear it. “Ah yes, I’ll be there in ten.” She mutters before hanging up as she stands up and taps on her phone with a frown and starts walking away from the bench.

Just then Alex’s phone started blowing up with texts.

**Kara:** _Alex!_

**Kara:** _Lucy called telling me that she and John don’t want you back in the office until tomorrow._

**Kara _:_** _Does lunch at our usual Chinese sound good?_

Alex smiles before tapping back.

**Alex:** _Sure, I’ll pick you up in twenty._

**Kara:** _Yeah, okay then._

She sighs before standing up from the bench and starts to walk in the direction of her apartment. She slows down when she finds a discarded book on the other bench where the woman had been earlier. She picks it up and looks around for any signs of the lady. She sighs before taking it with her, hoping that she can find her again and bring the book back to its owner.

* * *

Lena pushes her box-framed glasses to the bridge of her nose as she picks the paper bag containing her lunch consisting of a kale salad and a kale smoothie.

She walks out of the restaurant and heads for the park, making her way to the bench she usually frequented. She’d like to call it her thinking spot since she moved out to National City (which was still recent) she immediately fell in love with the place. She came there when she was thinking of names to replace the snobbish LuthorCorp name that was tainted with the blood of innocent people.

So you can imagine her disappointment when she found that someone had got there before her.

The woman seemed familiar, she was wearing a crisp navy blue shirt with a black leather jacket thrown haphazardly by the backrest. Books we’re scattered by the bench and three cups of coffee on the side. She realized the woman had her earphones plugged in, reading through the stacks of books like her life depended on it.

Soon enough the mystery woman perks her head up and looks at her surprisingly, Lena remembers her from an encounter at the same place a while ago. Lena had to admit, the woman was hella attractive. The redhead clears her throat awkwardly and rushes to grab a book from the pile. She removes her earphones with an awkward smile. On her hands was the book Lena had left on the same bench a few weeks ago.

“This is yours right?” She asks, giving her the book with a smile. “You left it here a few weeks ago, I saw it too late and you were gone.” She rubs the back of her neck.

Lena smirks at her in amusement and the woman blushes light red.

“Oh, you were supposed to have lunch. Oh god, I’m so sorry I’m a mess.” She laughs before throwing the coffee cups into the trash bin and she pushes her books aside. She motions to the bench with a small smile and Lena follows.

Once she sits down, Lena takes a peek on the books she was reading. To her surprise, it wasn’t the usual fiction book she had anticipated for, but true crime books, psychology, and bio-engineering textbooks.

“You in college?” Lena asks, and the woman who was currently sitting by the grass reading a true crime book looks at her with an amused smile.

“Oh, no.” She shakes her head. “I’m an FBI agent. I’m trying to freshen up my mind a bit.” She mutters as Lena opens the container for her salad, she looks at the woman amazingly. _She’s way too friendly to be an agent, no FBI agent comes this close to a Luthor._

“You freshen up by reading grisly murders?”

The redhead laughs, and Lena thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she ever heard. “I mean… it’s not the only thing here so.” She claps back playfully, shrugging her shoulders. “And it helps give me some ideas so.” She makes a so-so hand gesture and they both laugh. Their laughter is cut short when her phone rings.

The attractive woman looks at her apologetically before answering her phone.

“Danvers.” There’s a pause, and Lena continues with eating, overhearing the conversation as well. “What?” There’s a short pause before the redhead’s eyes widen. “You got a lead?” The woman groans. “Why didn’t you call me away?” Another pause and she can hear the woman sigh. “Okay, I’ll be there in ten.” She mutters seriously before hanging up.

“I’m sorry, but I need to go.” She mutters awkwardly before throwing her books into her backpack and taking the leather jacket off of the backrest as she shrugs it on, then slinging the bag onto her shoulders. “It was nice meeting you!” was the last thing she had said before she ran to where a motorcycle parked and soon the mysterious redhead was gone.

Lena had only known two things about her: One, it’s that she’s a super attractive agent. Two, it’s that at least one of her names or her surname is Danvers.

She slumps onto the backrest as she eats her lunch. The mysterious woman had never left her mind.

* * *

A week had passed since then and the two women made it a competition to reach the bench first, Lena never found out about the redhead’s first name, since their talks are either small or cut off by either of their phones ringing, the two had found themselves waiting for noon to come around and rush to the park.

This time it’s Lena who is early, she smirks in satisfaction before she sits on the bench to wait.

Today was going to be a big day, today was going to be the day that she would publically announce that she was going to change the name LuthorCorp into L-Corp, to try and build a better future, free of violence and hatred for aliens.

She waits for ten minutes, then it turns to thirty and the woman is still not here. She’s disappointed a bit, but she wanted to see her before facing the numerous reporters and civilians waiting for her.

Soon enough Lena’s lunch break was over and she was supposed to get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

“I want to thank you all for coming.” Lena Luthor’s voice stands out from the crowd, as people started to crowd the venue, media and civilians alike starting to stop in their tracks to hear from the youngest Luthor and the new CEO of LuthorCorp.

Just by the side of the stage, Alex looks around the whole place, trying to find a certain suspect. “I’m by the main plaza, still no sign of Corben.” She speaks into the intercom, looking over her shoulder where Lucy is stationed.

“I’m by the entry, no sign of Corben either,” Lucy responds, her eyes wandering in multiple places as well.

Alex sighs, still wary of her surroundings as she tunes in to the speech.

“My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people. My family owes a debt,” the Luthor pauses, eyes wandering through the masses. “And not just to Metropolis but to everyone, and I intend to pay that, by renaming my company L-Corp. We will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together we will make a better future.” She smiles just before chaos erupts as multiple people getting hit by debris from the initial explosion from either side of the stage. Alex sighs in relief when she sees the woman get out the stage safely. She and Lucy immediately lock eye contact and nod.

She’s hot on the heels of the CEO, following her very closely until she finds their target, Corben, by the fountain. In haste, she quickly walks the opposite direction to get to the target as fast as possible.

“I got eyes on Corben,” Alex mutters into the intercom, her feet gaining momentum when she sees the Luthor approaching the target.

“Officer! Thank god.” She exhales in relief before Corben takes out a gun and points it to her, she stops in her tracks with her eyes widened.

Like a blur, Lena sees a flash of red hair and hears a grunt, as the woman- she finds out it _is_ a woman!- engages him in hand combat, she watches as the redhead throws the gun away, discarded with it is another gun. The man grunts as he gets hit in the face with an elbow, the officer takes out a knife in haste and flings it in desperation. The woman’s reflexes are swift and she manages to take the knife out of his hands as well, knocking him down on the ground. Where he takes one of the guns and stands up and points at her.

Lena rushes to take the other gun discarded just by the side of the fountain, just then a brunette comes rushing in as the man throws a shoulder over the redhead, spinning her around to face the small brunette, his arm wrapped around her neck.

The smaller woman looks at her briefly with determined eyes. “Lex Luthor hired her to kill her sister, didn’t he?” She asks with a glare.

“Luthor still has resources and rich, even rotting in maximum security lockdown.” The man speaks cockily as Alex tries her best to escape, Lena eyes at the man through the sight of the gun, taking her aim as she breathes heavily and her hands tremble.  
  


“Now I’m leaving and there’s nothing you can do-” He gets cut off when two shots are fired as the assassin finally falls onto the ground, bringing along the redhead with her.

“Bullet went through and through, I got this, he needs a hospital. Go call the medics and take care of the people.” She mutters, both her hands applying pressure on the wound by his chest. Lena discards the gun and rushes to the assassin.

She finally gets a full look at her hero, and she recognizes her. She’s the same attractive woman she meets by the bench. She looks at her with awe as the woman perks her head up and looks at her with recognition and a small smile. “You look different without the glasses.” She mumbles breathlessly, hands full of blood and the other woman laughs.

“Thanks for the save.” Lena smiles as she helps the woman in applying pressure onto the wound, the woman is still breathless and chuckles.

“Ditto.” She mutters as the medics come rushing in, putting the assassin onto a gurney and dragging him into the back of the ambulance.

Lena watches as the woman inspects herself for any injuries, and the redhead laughs when she sees a hole in her jacket. “Close call.” She smiles before Lena’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She apologizes, and the redhead shakes her head with a smile.

“It’s alright.” She mutters as she takes the discarded gun on the floor and shoves it by the waistline of her pants.

The CEO sighs. “I never got your name.” The redhead looks at her with furrowed eyebrows and nods her head.

“Alex, Alex Danvers.” She smiles breathlessly as Lena shows her hand to shake. “I would shake your hand but mine are bloodied.” She mumbles, looking at her hand with a frown and the smaller woman laughs.

“Mine are too, just shake it already, Alex.” She smirks playfully and Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her hand, Alex groans in disgust as their sticky hands clam together. “Nice to meet you, Alex.” Lena chuckles.

“Nice to meet you too, Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another one next to this when I have a chance! I hope you guys enjoyed, please comment because I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Check me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexdanversluthor)


End file.
